


All I Can Do

by currentlywriting (Selinenuli)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selinenuli/pseuds/currentlywriting
Summary: May Had died. She was fine now, but she had died. Daisy can't get it out of her head.Jemma knows the feeling.Set sometime post 7x03
Relationships: Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	All I Can Do

**Author's Note:**

> another one! it's short, even shorter than my last fic, but I really needed to write something referencing May's almost death. She's my favourite character, and I was really scared for her.

May had died.

Stabbed with a sword, by a man with a stolen face.

She had died. In Daisy’s arms.

As white as a sheet. And blood, so much blood. May’s blood, pooling on the floor. Her blood on Daisy’s hands.  
Ragged breaths and tears and a smile that was just the opposite of reassuring.

She had died.

May. She had been ready to die. Right there in Daisy’s arms.

She was fine now, though.

So Daisy probably should’ve been over it by now. It has been over a week, and she had more important things to do than dwell on a friend’s almost death. A world to save, a timeline to maintain.

There was no time for a hearth to heart, for a long conversation filled with tears and hugs.

That wouldn’t be possible, anyway. Not in May’s current state.

But Daisy wasn’t over it. Not in the least.

So she lingered, keeping May in her line of sight.

Just to make sure she was still there.

Daisy was lingering.

She was lingering, and Jemma couldn’t help but notice.

She followed her gaze, to the cockpit, of which May was the only occupant.  
Daisy was glancing at her, every once in a while.  
As if making sure she was still there.

Oh.

It was the look in Daisy’s eyes, the mixture of fear and worry and anxiety. A mixture that Jemma knew all too well.

“She’s alright,” she said, placing a reassuring hand on her friend’s shoulder.

“I know.”

They stood together, for a moment. Lingering.

“Is she, though?”

Jemma turned to her. Oh. That had been a poor choice of words.

“She’s alive,” she corrected.

Daisy pursed her lips together. The unsaid she nearly wasn’t was left hanging in the air.

Eventually, she turned to meet Jemma’s gaze. A silent question in her eyes. 

“You remember back when Mace was director, when you were on the run?” she asked, and didn’t wait for a response. She didn’t need one. “At the start of the whole ghost virus thing. May got infected. I had to stop her heart for a few minutes. Practically kill her.”

Daisy nodded “Yeah. I know. Coulson told me.”

“He wasn’t there.” Jemma continued “I was. I killed her, and then I couldn’t bring her back. She was dead, and it was days before I could sleep again.”

Daisy nodded. Slowly, this time. Finally understanding the point to the story.

None of them said anything, for a little bit. They just stood in silence. Each of them remembering a different occasion, a different death.

Jemma remembered the frantic trashing sudden stop. May’s body relaxing beneath her hands, in the worst way possible. 

“What did you do?” Daisy asked, eventually. 

Jemma sighed “I’m a doctor. I had that advantage. I could disguise my fussing as purely medical, I could take comfort in seeing her heart rate on my screen.”

But Daisy didn’t have that advantage.

She wasn’t a doctor, she was a superhero. She had powers, not a phd.

A light bulb went off in Jemma’s head.

“Can you feel her heartbeat?”

“What?”

“With you powers. Can you feel her heartbeat?”

Daisy smiled in understanding. She closed her eyes, head tilted slightly to the side. Concentrating. Listening. 

Then a smile broke onto her face, and Jemma couldn’t help but mirror it.

It worked.

Using her powers, Daisy was able not only to change the vibrations of the world around her, but to listen to them. It could be as big as footsteps, or as small as a heartbeat.

When she opened her eyes again, Jemma said “She’s alive. And she is alright, even though she’s different.”

Daisy nodded. And in her eyes, the mixture of fear and worry and anxiety was much less evident.

Jemma gave her a smile and a squeeze of her shoulder as she left.

“Jemma,” Daisy called, and she paused. “Thank you.”

Jemma smiled. “Any time.”

She couldn’t save them all.  
Sometimes, she couldn’t save them all the way through.

But she would do her damndest best to help. Whatever that entailed.

Sometimes, that was just being there for her friend. Lingering.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of fic ideas. Like, two pages full of ideas. I can't really choose.
> 
> I'm gonna post some of them on my tumblr, and I'd appreciate it if you could go there and tell me which ideas you like best. You can find me under currentlywriting.


End file.
